Connected by the Truth
by Tigress-of-the-Grove
Summary: Sakura gave her life to bring Naruto back. Just like they did with Gara. The great Truth seeing what she had done send her to the aid of Edward and Alphonse Elric the night they try to bring back their mother. Sakura and Edward become connected by the Truth. they feel each others pain. Sakura fights with her knowledge of chakra in this new strange world of Alchemy.
1. Whole Hearted Sacrifices

Connected By The Truth

Chapter 1

Whole Hearted Sacrifices

**AN: Ok so I know I have like 5 live stories right now but I just started catching up on my FMA and well I love throwing Sakura into new situations so here we are. Sakura is now in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**I really love FMA and it just is a new place for new things. That and I noticed the small amount of FMA Naruto crossovers. **

**Well I hope everyone likes it and know that if you read my others stories, I am working on them. **

**I have a chapter of An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess almost ready. **

**The Heart of a Slayer is getting a little revamp on the chapter I have typed up. **

**Lonely Ninken is in a process. I may drop that one if it doesn't get more views. **

**Things Better Forgotten is still ironically forgotten. I have to reread what I have so I can remember where I was going with that one. **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the characters all of that goes toHiromu Arakawa-Sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**I hope you enjoy the story and please REVIEW! NYAH! =^-^=**

* * *

"Sakura he's gone!"

"NO! He still has to become Hokage!"

"The seal on his stomach is gone. They took the kyubbi. He is dead!"

"Chiyo-sama brought back Gara! I can bring back Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she began the hand signs for the forbidden jutsu.

Tsunade stared at her apprentice. Sakura was the only person in the world that had surpassed Tsunade in strength and medical jutsu. No one knew just how good Sakura was. Tsunade had seen her single handedly save the lives of countless shinobi marked off as untreatable.

"Sakura you will die," Tsunade whispered.

Sakura was in the middle if the final hand sign when she paused and looked up at her teacher.

"I know," she smiled brightly at her teacher and activated the jutsu. The chakra flowed through the pair. Tsunade watched helplessly as her student gave her life for the future of the village. If Naruto was dead the village would crumble and panic would begin.

After the fight with Pein everyone looked to Naruto as a hero. They couldn't find out what happened here. Sakura knew that and she made her choice.

Naruto's eyes flew open as his soul slowly return to his body. Sakura knew the jutsu was almost complete. She could feel the hands of death grabbing at her feet.

She looked at her teacher once more.

"Take care of him. Take care of my brother," Sakura smiled as a flash of blue light blinded Tsunade. When it faded and she could once again see, Tsunade burst into tears. Sakura was gone. The only thing left was Sakura's hatai and Naruto. A living breathing boy who now had the responsibility of making his life worth Sakura's sacrifice. Tsunade had no doubt he would.

* * *

"Death is so peaceful," Sakura thought to herself as she floated in a deep black void of nothingness. She floated there her eyes closed ready for whatever else was to come. She wasn't expecting to run into anything, so when she did she let out a small yelp.

"I am sorry," Sakura opened her eyes to find she was no longer in a dark void but a beautiful field that looked a lot like a training ground back in Konoha.

"Well if it is Sakura Haruno," a male voice echoed in the field. Sakura looked up and gasped as she came face to face with non other then the toad sage himself.

"Jiraiya!" Sakura jumped and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Hey! You see this sensei even in death I'm a hit with the ladies," Jiraiya called over to another figure.

"I see," the man walked over with no hurry in his steps a long pipe in his hand as he blew smoke slowly.

"H h Hokage-sama!" Sakura let go of Jiraiya and ran to the man. She drew him into a big hug as well. She knew it was slightly disrespectful but they were dead and she had not see the Third Hokage in just over 6 years.

"Sakura Haruno, you have grown," the old man chuckled as she patted her head.

"Though it saddens me to see you here," the Third continued.

"I gave my life in exchange for Naruto's," Sakura sighed. Jiraiya's eyes widen slightly but soften just as fast.

"He has a job to do. I had to make sure he finished it," Sakura laughed and scratched the back of her head.

The three nodded to each other knowing Naruto's role was far greater then any of theirs.

"You have a job yet to do as well," a voice whispered in the distance. Sakura looked in the direction it came from.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked the men around her, but when she looked back at them they were gone. As she looked around she noticed the rest of the field was gone too. The only things she could see were a door with an eye on it and orange light all around her.

"What's going on?" Sakura demanded.

"We need you to fix the balance," a voice whispered to her.

"Yes you must make sure they fix it!" another voice called.

"Balance! I kept the balance! I gave my life for Naruto's! I did it willingly!" Sakura called out as she spun around trying to find just where these voices were coming from.

"That is why."

"You whole heartedly gave yourself to the balance."

"You can help them."

"Yes help them."

"Who am I helping? What do you want from me?" Sakura called still unsure of everything. The voices continued to multiply all of them answering and repeating each other.

"Elrics!"

"Yes, yes Elric boys."

"They damaged balance."

"Damaged it!"

"You must help them fix."

"Fix it!"

"The balance must be fixed!"

"I am dead how can I be of help to anyone?" Sakura called out still so confused.

"We bring you back."

"The balance has this power!"

"You help them fix balance."

"We give you life."

"All is balanced."

"Yes all is balance."

"Will I remember anything?" Sakura asked.

"To remember we need exchange."

"Balance important!"

"Balance everything!"

"What do you want?" Sakura said still trying to wrap her head around what was going on. If she could still help people even in death she would. That was just who she was. It was her ninja way.

"Years!"

"Yes years!"

"We send you back but you young."

"It help you help them."

"What do you mean?" she was so confused. The voices made no sense to her at all.

"You must relive years."

"That is balance."

"8 years enough."

"Yes then she is same as the brothers."

"Are you telling me I have to relive 8 years of my life?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yes." the voices said all at once.

"That means going through puberty all over again and dealing with a weak body!" Sakura growled.

"This is exchange for memories."

"Memories for years."

"Balanced exchange!"

"Fine what do you need me to do?" Sakura sighed know this was going to be one odd ride. She felt herself shrinking and a little of her chakra going with it. She looked down at and sighed. She looked exactly like she did when she was ten. Long pink hair and all. She was just happy her cloths shrank with her. She honestly felt like a chibi version of herself.

"Take the Elric back through the gate."

"Yes the gate!"

"Help them."

"Guide them."

"They must reach their goal!"

"Goal!"

Sakura nodded taking in everything they said. "Where is the gate? And the boy?"

"Behind you." Sakura looked back and noticed a young boy lying in the ground in front of the door. She walked up too him and put him on her back. He was bigger then she was but even at the age of 10 she was stronger then she let people know.

"Now where is this gate?" Sakura asked. She waited awhile but there was no answer. Impatiently she shifted the young boys weight and waited for something to happen. A hand landed on Sakura's shoulder making her jump, she turned to see the smiling face of the third Hokage.

"Bring the will of fire where ever you may go Sakura Haruno. Also know that Naruto will always be looked after by Jiraiya and I. Your sacrifice will not be in vain," The old man let go of her shoulder and vanished. A creaking noise caught her attention as the door began to open.

"Must fight and get to the other side."

"Other side! Other side!" the voices chanted as the door opened fully revealing a wall of black speckled with countless pairs of eyes.

"Make it through!" the voices called as hand shot from the darkness pulling her in. She almost screamed but there was a determination that set her mind after the third Hokage spoke to her. She planted her feet on the steps with chakra. Then threw chakra strings around the boy so he could not be taken from her and finally took a deep breath.

"I have The Will of Fire to deliver for this new place. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Sakura screamed as she plunged into the darkness blazing a trail through billions of black impish things. She charged full speed for a while until she got lost. There was nothing to go toward. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There was nothing but black. The imp things closed in her so she checked the boy on her back and dropped into a defensive stance.

Just then a voice called from darkness.

"ALPHONSE! AL!" Sakura darted toward the voice. A small ball of light formed in front of her.

"Give me back me brother!" the voice yelled again. This time Sakura saw him more clearly. He was young most likely 10 or 11. He had wild blond hair that reminded her of Naruto. He was reaching for her, so she reached for him. She also noticed he was missing a leg and his arm had just been taken by one of the impish things. Sakura stretched out her arm a little more. She was so close to the boy. With one more push forward Sakura caught hold of the boy's hand.

There was a flash of brilliant bright light causing Sakura to go slightly blind. She couldn't see where she was but she could feel that they weren't in the void anymore. She could smell blood and a hint of rotten flesh. She could also hear moans of pain. Sakura blinked faster trying to bring back her sight. She needed to see if the person in pain was going to get any help. Slowly her vision came back a few white spots remained as Sakura moved toward the injured person. She sighed slightly when she noticed that it was the boy that helped her out of the void. She also noticed that he was where the blood smell was coming from. The boy was really missing an arm and a leg. Taking a closer look she could see that they weren't exactly clean cuts making it that much harder to stitch up.

"Al, is he ok?" the boy spoke.

"I am not sure, I didn't see him. I need to stop this bleeding!" Sakura cursed in her high-pitched voice as she set forth in her preparing her jutsus. She noticed the boys eye drooping.

"Hey kid come on stay with me! What's your name? I'm Sakura. I need you to stay awake," Sakura, prompt him as she worked on his arm. She thanked the gods it was the right. If it had been the left she would have already lost him.

"Edward Elric," the boy now named Edward whispered.

"Elric? Well that is perfect I was sent here to help you. You're one tough kid. I stopped the bleeding in your arm ok. Now I'm going to work on your leg," Sakura tied off the bandages on him arm and went to his leg. She could feel her chakra start dipping in dangerous levels but she needed to fix this. It was only because of her ridiculous body. This would have been nothing for her 2 days ago. Some kind of metal began to rustle behind her but she could not leave her work. The leg was almost done and if she stopped now she wouldn't have enough energy to start again.

"Brother?" a voice called behind her.

"Al are you ok?" Ed tried to get up to be pushed down by Sakura.

"You must lie still or you'll open all of you wounds again," Sakura instructed. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder but she ignored it. The pain seemed to be caused a metal hand trying to get her away from Ed.

"Al don't, she's helping me," Ed whispered. The metal hand let go and the pain was gone but Sakura felt something else. She felt her chakra levels dip into her life chakra. She started shaking but put one last pump of chakra that mingled with a little of her life chakra.

"Alphonse was it?" Sakura asked as she forced her hands to work. She was going to pass out but she needed to finish this.

"Yes," the voice was small and scared but determined all the same.

"I need you to bring Ed to a hospital or a doctor. I did what I could but he needs more. I'm Sakura by the way. I was sent here to help you. You need to get him there right aw..." Sakura paused as a wave of dizziness took over. A metal hand steadied her as she tried to regain equilibrium. Sakura looked up and finally got a good look at Al. In her blurred vision she could just make out a suit of armor. It reminded her of the samurai.

"Thank you, he must get there right away. I would help you but I used all of my energy. In fact I think I'm going to pass out right about now," Sakura smiled and slumped forward in the boy's arms.

"Ahhhhh brother what happened!?" the armored boy panicked.

"It didn't work Al. It wasn't human. I had to give up my arm so that I could bring back your soul and bind it to that armor."

"Where did Sakura come from?" Al asked as he looked at the young girl that laid next to them.

"She saved your life Al. I would never have gotten your soul back if she hadn't of come along. Then she tried to save my life at her own expense. We own her Al," Ed continued losing strength his every word.

"We have to get to Winry's," Ed whispered as his eyes drooped and he passed out as well.

"Ok I will!" Al grabbed Sakura and put her over his shoulder. He still didn't know what to think over her but he knew he didn't have time. He lifted up Ed and ran out the door b-lining it straight to Winry's.

**AN: There it is folks my new story and great fun times.**

**Please Review tell me what you think good or bad. Just give me something! T-T**

**Well that's all for now.**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	2. Thanks a lot Life Chakra

Connected by The Truth

Chapter 2

Thanks a lot Life Chakra

**AN: Oh my goodness I never though that I would get that much feedback in just a day of public viewing!**

**I am so happy you love it! And part of the reason I have this up so fast is because of those reviews so please keep reviewing!**

**I work a lot so please forgive me if my updates get a little laggy but I will shoot for an update at least once every 2 weeks. That is at least. So hopefully there is more then that but you never know. **

**I also have 4 other stories that I try update too so please be patient! **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the characters all of that goes toHiromu Arakawa-Sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW! =^-^=**

_He lifted up Ed and ran out the door b-lining it straight to Winry's._

* * *

Pinako Rockbell stared out the window really hated the rain. It always put her in a grumpy mood. Little did she know that a simple knock on the door would make her mood even worse?

"Winry could you get the door?" Pinako called.

"Yeah," Winry called back. Pinako went back to her gazing when she heard a scream from the other room.

"Winry? Winry, what's going on?" Pinako yelled as she ran to the door. What she saw startled her to say the least. In her doorway was a suit of armor that reminded her of stories she read of samurai, a young girl lying on the armor's shoulders and in the arms of this armor non other then a severely hurt Edward Elric.

"Please help him. He's dying!" a small familiar voice filled the room. Lightening struck in the background as Winry stared. She knew that voice.

"Al?"

* * *

"This looks to be the work of mischief," Pinako scolded the only conscious Elric in the room. "Messing around with human transmutation no doubt."

Al hung his head low unable to look Pinako in the face. On the one side of the room was a bed where Ed laid bandaged and on the mend. On the other side of the room was a make shift bed where Sakura slept sound. They were going to place her in another room but something just didn't sit right with that plan. Al wanted to keep an eye in her and Ed so having them in one room made it easier.

"That explains it then, but I have never seen human transmutation have such a violent reaction before," a man said as he walked into the room. Pinako growled was she saw his uniform, blue and from the military. Then he made it even worse by pulling out a simple silver pocket watch. On the front of it was what looked like a dragon. Pinako scrunched her noses and almost spat at the man.

"What does the military's attack dog want here?" she growled instead.

"I'm just here checking the mail," he said as he pulled out a letter addressed to the Elric boys' father.

"Do you know where my dad is?" Al piped up.

"No we have been looking for..." the soldier was interrupted by a loud curse from the girl in the corner.

"FUCK!" the girl cursed. Everyone turned and stared at her in question.

"Al, I was hoping when I said hospital or local doctor, you would pick hospital," Sakura turned her head to face the group of people still staring at her. Al "blinked" a few times before rushing over and kneeling next to the girl.

"You're ok!" he sighed in relief. Sakura nodded and tried to sit up but fell back.

"Here let me help you," Al offered and placed himself on the cot so Sakura could lie against him upright.

"Thanks Al. Now I'm guessing the older woman her is the one who worked on Ed. I was able to coax his cells to clot and stop the bleeding but that was about all I could do before I used too much energy. I am really just wondering about his condition," Sakura prompted Pinako for information. Of course she forgot that she was in the body of a ten-year-old child. Making what she said entirely confusing.

"Well this group of children just got that much more interesting," the military man walked forward and crouched down to get a good look at the child before him. Her eyes were such an interesting color of green, bright vibrant and full of life. It almost was as shocking as the Ishbalian's red eyes. Her hair was just as interesting. Pink, though it could very well have been a dye her eyebrows matched, making it a real possibility of being natural.

"Sir, I may be interesting and all but it is rather rude to interrupt a medic checking up on a patient," Sakura stared at him with not only defiance but also years that should not show in the eyes of a ten year old.

"He will live," Pinako said quietly.

Sakura nodded before relaxing against the armor boy showing just how exhausted she really was.

The soldier smiled at the child in front of him. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Well if you are ever in central look me up. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, and I'm very interested in the three of you," he said as he waved on his way out.

"Mysterious man, Al do you mind if I sleep a while like this. I like being able to see my surroundings and you are surprisingly comfortable. Very human," she looked up at the armored boy and smiled. Al nodded and she closed her eyes. In a short time it was obvious she was asleep.

"Where did you two find this girl?" Pinako asked.

"Actually she found us. Brother said if it wasn't for her he would never have been able to get my soul to the armor. She ended up saving Ed too though. She is like a guardian angel," Al explained. Pinako looked at him for a moment before nodding as well. She always trusted Al's judgment of people. He was rarely wrong about people.

* * *

It took a couple days but Ed finally was able to sit and talk. Al was happy to know Ed was all right but Sakura hadn't woken up again. She just slept and slept. After the first day Al laid her down on the cot so he could check on Ed, but she never stirred. That was until Ed went in to install his automail.

That day they went over with Ed what they were going to do. They told him it would be painful and he knew it would be anyway but he had already gone through pain. He was ready for this.

Now Sakura who had been in a deep recovery sleep was not. About half way through the op when they were connecting Ed's nerves to the automail they heard a scream fill the house.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she grabbed her leg. It was as if someone was attacking her nerves. When she looked down at her leg and found nothing there, an odd thought came to her.

"What are they doing to Ed!?"

Sakura stood up fighting her dizziness and the pain in her leg. She searched the house for Ed only to run into a panicked Alphonse.

Sakura looked up at him with sweat pouring down her face.

"Where is Ed?" she growled out as another shot of pain went through her leg. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Sakura! What's wrong!?" Al picked her up.

"Bring me to Ed!" she growled out again. Not really knowing what to do he followed her orders and brought her to Ed.

When they entered the room Pinako looked up at the pair.

"What are you doing leave this room?" Pinako ordered. Now right as she was talking Winry connected another nerve in Ed's leg. This caused Ed to stiffen and pain and Sakura to scream again.

"What are you doing to him?" Sakura panted out. Pinako stared at Sakura for a moment. Winry connected another nerve and the same thing happened.

"That is not possible. How can something like that happen?" Pinako asked Sakura who obviously knew what was going on.

"Tell me what you are doing to Ed first. That is an equal exchange," Sakura looked at Pinako with a smirk.

"They are installing automail. So I can become a state alchemist," Ed hissed as Winry connected another nerve. Sakura gritted her teeth and didn't cry out this time. She could see Winry working so I allowed her to anticipate the pain.

"Well that does make the pain worth it. Now I will answer your question. The best I can any way. I have a theory. When I was healing Edward, at the end I used a very small amount of..." she paused as Winry continued her job. Sakura was glad she could see when Winry was connecting nerves. That meant she could numb the pain slightly. Now that she knew what they were doing to Ed it put her at ease. For this operation it was necessary for there to be pain. They needed to know his nerves were connected, but that didn't mean Sakura had to feel it too.

"A small amount of my life chakra. Now I am not positive on the effects of life chakra because so few people are able to stop the flow of it before it kills them," Sakura continued to explain.

"My best guess is that when my life chakra melded with his and we formed a connection and because it was form during pain. I would guess our connection is through pain. Much like a transfusion of blood. It is my blood as it enters the body and is sent throughout the body and eventually lost in all the cells but in essence it is still my blood. Regular chakra dissipates but it may be different with life chakra. This is all theory though. I have no solid proof and from the looks of where I am there is no way to find out," Sakura sighed. She was still recovering and now she was using what little chakra she had regained to numb the connection of this ridiculous bond. She would have to wait until the operation is finished to be able to rest again.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up at the boy on the operating table.

"I'm sorry that you have to endure this pain as well but I need this automail to make things right," Ed looked up at Sakura. He eye filled with guilt. Sakura stared at him for a moment before motioning Al to set her down. She put both feet on the ground and walked to Ed. Well walking is a bit of a stretch, it was more like a stumble that lead to almost falling but finally with a little help from a kind hearted armor boy she made it to Ed.

"I made the choice to help you. I could have easily stayed where I was. After experiencing years of war I finally had peace. I was with people I thought were gone forever. It was paradise but I always must be of help to some one. It is my ninja way. You have nothing to be guilt of. I made my choice before I met you, and see the kind of person you are I am proud of myself for making the right choice," Sakura stared right into Ed's eyes and spoke with words beyond her years.

Ed nodded at her speechless. She smiled and turned to Al.

"This is really annoying and I am sorry to ask for your help all the time Al, but can you get me to a tree?" she asked. Al looked at her strangely but lifted her up and walked out the door.

"Um Sakura I don't mean to be rude but why a do you need a tree?" Al inquired rather curious.

"I must recover faster then I am. I must gather nature chakra. Back where I come from it is call becoming a sage. It is passed down from generation to generation and very few can master it. One must have incredible amounts of chakra or be incredibly good at controlling chakra. I happen to be the later. I actually recently perfected it. Masters that had no clan member left to teach trained me. One of had wiped them out their own. It was really sad actually. The reason I need a tree is because it is something familiar to me and may help my process," Sakura explained as Al helped her to a tree near the house.

"That and I am always at home among the leaves," Sakura smiled as she sat next to the tree and began to meditate. Al watched in amazement, as the world seemed to respond to her. The grass moved and pointed in her direction. Wind seemed to change and move toward her and even the clouds parted to allow more sunlight to touch her face. The world seemed like it revolved around her.

Sakura smiled to herself as the nature chakra seeped into her bones. It filled her chakra network and healed all things out of balance. She laughed at how happy the world was to give her this energy. As though she was the only one in the world that used it. She felt the whiplash of nature chakra begin. She slowed the flow of the energies and smiled as the world calmed. It was in no hurry to kill the kind of person Sakura was.

"Sakura! Your head! And you have a a a..." Al stared at Sakura in confusion.

"It is the side effect of using this chakra. I know a boy that could take in all the chakra he wanted and it only affect his eyes," Sakura said as she opened her eyes to Al. They were now a glowing yellow and had slits like a cat. But it really did go along with the rest of her changes. On top of her head sat a pair of pink ears, cat ears to be specific. And a nice fluffy cat tail twitched behind her.

"The Uchiha's cats were very proud that I was able to master with only this much changed. I was the only one that they taught and is still here," Sakura grumbled and stood.

She stretched out and sighed as the sun soaked into her skin.

"There all better," Sakura smiled and turned to the tree. " Thank you for your help." Sakura released her hold on the nature energy and let it flow back into the earth. The tree seemed to hum happily for being able to help.

"Well I think Ed is done with his operation. Let's go see how he is doing," Sakura smiled and offered a hand to Al.

"Yeah!" the walked to the house side by side. Sakura let out a small grumbled.

"What is that for?"

"Well now we have to get Ed totally recovered so that we can head out to central," Sakura sighed again.

"You mean you're coming with us?" Al asked slightly excited.

"Yep you guys are stuck with me. I was sent here to help and that is exactly what I will do," Sakura walked a little ways ahead of Al and turned to face him.

"I am in for a wild ride aren't I?" she asked as she walked backwards in front of Al.

"Yeah I think so," Al nodded. Sakura stopped and held out her hand. Al took it slightly confused. Sakura shook his hand and smiled.

"Take good care of me on our journey. Ok!"

**AN: YAY another chapter finished and uploaded! Ok so I am debating if I want to have small flashback scenes of Sakura training with the Uchiha cats. If you want little bits like that sprinkled here or there say it in the REVIEWS! **

**I also want the major FMA fans to know that i won't be getting all of the lines from the story right on. I tend to keep the lines I like but I paraphase the others so please bare that in mind!**

**Thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	3. Death and Moving Forward

Connected by the Truth

Chapter 3

Death, and Moving Forward

**AN:YAY! I am really happy that every one likes the story so far. In this chapter and a few in the future I might be pulling in a few of my OCs from my other stories. So if you read my other stories you will see a few familiar faces! So I do try update as much as I can, but I work all the time and I have other stories that I must attend to as well. If an update takes a little bit don't be mad because there will be one! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED MY STORY! **

**It really helps the creative juices! Well here is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the characters all of that goes toHiromu Arakawa-Sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! =^-^=**

_"Take good care of me on our journey. Ok!" _

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Ed grumbled as he laid on the ground. He felt a black eye beginning to develop.

"Because I needed help to test a theory of mine," Sakura sighed. She was also on the ground. She and Ed's feet almost were touching causing her to sighed again and lightly touch her eye, which was also turning black.

"Well why the hell did you pull me into it?" Ed grumbled. Sakura sat up quickly and stared at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she piped up rather excited. Ed propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"No tell me what were you hoping to gain today?" Ed asked but Sakura was already talking to herself about her discoveries.

"I really wish I could tell Naruto I was sorry. I really hit hard," she mumbled and rubbed her black eye.

"IF THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE TESTING DO IT TO YOURSELF!" Ed yelled. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't hit myself with the correct weight and power. Not unless I remove my arm but that wouldn't work," she smiled as Ed lunged at Sakura who just rolled out of the way.

"Calm down this is a multiple part test. Come here," Sakura motioned for Ed to sit down in front of her. Ed huffed and sat there. Sakura smiled and brought her hand to his eye. Ed batted it away.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you forget that I saved your life with my hands?" Sakura brought her hand back up to his face and began to heal his black eye. As her glowing green hand healed Ed's eye she felt the pain in her eye dissipate as well.

"Fascinating! I feel your pain but also can be healed through you too!" Sakura sat back on her heels and thought about things. She pinched her arm and stared at Ed for a reaction.

"I can see where you are going with this but that is the wrong arm," Ed sighed. Sakura looked down and laughed. She had pinched her right arm in hopes of a reaction.

"I was so excited I didn't think," Sakura nodded and pinched her left arm. Ed gave no reaction. Sakura thought for a moment before looking at Ed with a smile.

"Ed, I need you to punch me. Anywhere is fine just make it hard and worth my pain," Sakura smiled as Ed nodded and rushed at her. Sakura fought her natural urge to protect herself and stood completely still. Ed came at her with his right fist and she watched as it connected with her gut. Sakura was sent reeling back and thrown into a tree.

"Good hit," she gasped out and looked to Ed once again for a reaction through the link. She stood up and shook herself free of any bark and walked over to Ed. Ed stared at her, jaw dropped and confused.

"She just walked away from a punch like that!" Ed thought to himself.

"Alright so it seems that the bond we share is completely one sided. I feel your pain but you do not feel mine. My only guess would be that your life chakra isn't within me so you cannot feel my pain. I must talk to an old friend about this," Sakura bit her thumb on her left hand and looked at Ed again but there was still no reaction. She drew a symbol in the ground that Ed had never see before and began hand signs but stopped.

"I want to warn you that my friend isn't human. He is also not from your time or world. Do not fear him," Sakura completed her hand signs and poured chakra into the ground. Within a giant poof of smoke a figure appeared.

"By the gods I thought I would never feel this chakra again," the figure stepped forward and pressed his head into Sakura's hand.

"I am surprised that anyone answered my summons. After death of the contractor the contract is void and you are free of that person. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. Though I am glad you did, Mizuru," Sakura hugged the creature around the next and pet him as the creature purred in contentment.

" what the hell is that?!" Ed screeched as he backpedaled into the house. Al came running out of the house and next to Ed. They stared at the creature. Sakura looked at Mizuru and sighed.

"Al, Ed, this is Mizuru Nekowa. He is a dear friend of mine, and yes he is a horse sized two tailed demon cat," Sakura said as she pet the large demon that was now lying in the ground so she could reach his head. His long black fur glistened in the sun as blue highlights danced and moved across his pelt like little streams of water. Mizuru purred some more as his twin tails twitched back and forth. Almost like a dog waging it's tail but Mizuru would never admit that.

Al stepped forward and Mizuru stood up on guard and stepped slightly in front of Sakura.

"You don't smell right human, remove the armor and show yourself or I will shred you!" Mizuru growled. Ed tensed ready to jump into action, but Al simply removed his helmet and showed the hallow inside of his body.

"Mizuru stand down," Sakura said in a very commanding voice. The large cat pit back his ears and laid down in front of Sakura. He may have gotten an order but he wasn't letting his guard down.

"Why don't I explain what happened? Ed, Al as I said this is Mizuru. Mizuru this is Edward and Alphonse Elric. I suppose I should start with my death," Sakura watched as the Elrics' eyes shot open. "Yes I said death. This whole thing started with Naruto's death actually. Madara in a last ditch effort at the end of the war cornered Naruto, Tsunade and I. There was no place for us to go. He didn't even bother with Tsunade and I. He went straight for Naruto's seal, and ripped the kyubbi from him. Ed, Al doing this killed Naruto. I am a medic so I did what any other medic would do. I tried to revive him, but he was gone. So I took it to the next level. I did a technique taught to me by a very wise woman. In exchange for your own life you can bring someone else back. Much like what you boys tried, but there wasn't an equal price for your mother's soul. I whole heartedly gave my life for Naruto's and died," Sakura paused as Mizuru put his head in her lap.

"You foolish girl," he mumbled. "Your life was just as important as the fox child. Our entire clan has mourned you. When your chakra called to the clan no one wanted to be falsely summoned, but I had to take the chance. The clan will be overjoyed to know you are alive," Mizuru purred in her lap.

"I am glad you took the chance, but death isn't so bad you know. I was able to meet Jiraiya and the third Hokage again," Sakura smiled, Mizuru purred more and the Elrics wondered just what they had gotten into.

"I hope my life will bring happiness to the clan, but do not tell my village. I died for Naruto and I will stay that way in the eyes of the village. If they knew I was alive but in a different world they would stop at nothing to bring me home," Sakura pleaded. Mizuru nodded in agreement and let her continue with her story.

Sakura looked right at Ed, "it was then when I was confronted by the truth." Ed knew what she was talking about. The truth had taken Al and his own arm and leg.

"Balance is all that matters. So the truth picked me to help fix the balance. I gave my life to keep the balance and that was big I guess. They gave me my body in exchange for my help, but to keep my memories of my old life they needed more. They took years. 8 in fact. I must now relive 8 years of my life so I could keep my memories. That is why I look this way, Mizuru," Sakura smiled at the surprised cat.

"I thought you were just in a henge!"

"Nope I am in the body of a 10 year old. It is really a pain in the ass because now I have to train all over again to expand my chakra network and gain my muscle. That kinda leads me to why I summoned you. When I first came through the gate I came upon Ed over there. The truth took his Arm and leg as payment so I had to perform emergency jutsus. I totally forgot my chakra limitations and um... Used a little life chakra," Sakura explained and sped through her confession.

Mizuru stood over her like a looming giant.

"You are saying that after giving you life to Naruto you almost gave your second chance to a complete stranger?!" Mizuru roared. Sakura nodded as the boys stared all the more.

"You created a bond with the boy didn't you," Mizuru asked and Sakura nodded again.

"The bond will only become stronger you know that. The only way to get out is to kill him now when it will only hurt a bit. If you let him live you will become so bonded that if he dies you die," Mizuru tried to reason with Sakura.

"You do realize that isn't an option. I am here to help them fix what they helped break. Killing him void the reason I am here and disrupting the balance. They would take back what they gave me and once again I would die. Ed lives," Sakura growled

Mizuru sighed knowing he lost and walked over to the Elrics.

"You both must understand that girl is special. You are in good hands with her around but I must warn you that if anything happens to her. There will be an entire clan of demon cats ready to kill you," Mizuru sharpened his claws on the ground in front of the boys making his threat clear.

Mizuru's ears twitched as they caught the sound of Sakura's breathing change.

"It seems holding me here on this plain is more difficult then at home. I will take my leave," Mizuru walked away from the boys and to Sakura.

"Before you leave, I wanted to ask you. Since I am in a world where my family does not exist here. Can I have the honor of taking your clan name?" Sakura looked down and waited for Mizuru's answer. A large black paw landed on Sakura's shoulder.

"The moment you stepped into the village ready to become our sage, you were one of my clan. It would be my honor to accept you. Now train, and grow strong so you can summon me again. Don't risk your life, I would like to see my favorite student again," Mizuru whispered before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sakura smiled and looked at the boys.

"I can understand if you can't trust me but you can't get rid of me," Sakura sighed and jumped up into the tree she had crashed into earlier.

"I only have one question for you," Ed looked straight at her.

"Ask away I have nothing to hide from you," Sakura nodded for him to continue.

"What you called chakra, is there anyway using that to bring back Al's body?" Ed asked very seriously.

"It would take many months to reconstruct a body and I would need something from his body to do it. I could do it for you arm and leg but you have a better way to defend yourself with that auto mail. That and I need to train and expand my chakra before I could attempt it anyway. I am sorry Ed, I really am," Sakura leaned against the bark soaking in the rich chakra in the world.

"Then I guess we stick to my original plan and go to central and see Roy Mustang about becoming state alchemists," Ed said sticking his hands in his pockets and walked away with Al behind him.

"You can come along I guess. Not like you know anything about alchemy anyway can't hurt to have you along." Sakura smirked and closed her eyes absorbing the chakra of the world.

"This is going to be interesting," she said to herself and fell asleep.

**AN: This is kind of a filler chapter. I wanted to introduce Mizuru and let the Elrics find out about Sakura's past. **

**Ok so no one is confused. I wanted to change Sakura's name so I could fix her character more to the way I want her. That and she died like she said. If she kept on living with that name it would be like her sacrifice was nothing. She is a new person here. Mizuru is my OC from An Arrowed Heart and the Lost Priestess a Inuyasha/Naruto cross over so if you like those go check it out! **

**I know the Uchiha cats are not demon cats but I thought it would make them cooler if they were, and if you want snidbits of Sakura's time training under the cats let me know! **

**Hope you like the story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	4. Earning Trust

Connected by the Truth

Chapter 4

Earning Trust

**AN: YAY! Super fast update! Well mainly because I was using the story to get out of doing so costume touch ups I didn't want to do! **

**This was so much fun to write because I got to write about Hughes! He was like my absolute favorite in the series and when they killed him I honest to god cried! **

**But here is the next chapter! **

**As always I don't own any of the characters all of that goes toHiromu Arakawa-Sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

_"This is going to be interesting," she said to herself and fell asleep._

* * *

"Nothing like a good fire," Sakura smiled as she warmed her hands. Ed and Al sweat dropped at her comment.

"Sakura how can it be good when it is our home?" Al asked with sadness in his voice. Sakura turned around and started walking down the road.

"Because that isn't your home," Sakura looked up at the stars with serious face.

"Of course that is our home we were born and raised in that house!" Ed yelled at her.

"And you remember the thing that happened in that house which is good but it is not your home," Sakura sighed as she tried to find any sort of familiar constellation in the sky.

"You don't know anything!" Ed yelled again.

"What you have done is burn your house. A building where you grew and learned. Just a building all the same. Your home is much different. A home is anywhere you have people you love surrounding you. In essence a home can travel to anywhere you go. When you and Al are together you will always be home. Soon you will travel and make friends with many new people and have loved ones all over making home be anywhere you go. Just like you have with Winry and Miss Pinako," Sakura gave up her searched and made a mental note to find a book on the stars of the world. She needed to know so she could find her way around. Sakura looked at the boys and jumped back slightly. Al has some how snuck up on her while she was thinking and was staring right at her.

"It sounds like you have lost your house before?" Al asked interested in learning more about this new person in his life.

"I have and now I have truly lost my home as well," Sakura started walking again.

"You're going the wrong way," Ed called over his shoulder.

"Aren't we going to say goodbye to Winry and Miss Pinako?" Sakura tilted her head.

"No we have to make it to the next town and catch the train to central," Ed explained. Sakura smiled and ran up beside him.

"Are we really riding a train?" Sakura asked sparkly eyed.

"Yes?"

"This is so cool! The only train I have ever seen was in the land of the snow and I didn't really ride it," Sakura clapped happily. Ed shook his head and kept walking.

"You seem to trust me way more than you should," Sakura stated out of the blue. "It was just like you said. I don't even know you. Which means that you really don't know me. You know I died and am not from this place. That alone should make you run. Then there is my summoning. I brought a creature you have never seen here with just a few hand signs. What are you thinking?"

Ed scratched the top of his head for a moment and sighed. "I own you my life and from what I can remember my brother's as well. I figure that as a way of repaying my debt, I will trust that you saved us for a reason. You will talk about where you are from when you feel like it. It would also just be a good idea to have a person that can do first aid. Just thinking a head." Sakura smiled and stepped in front of him.

"I will work as hard as I can to help you get Al's body back and if I get stronger I maybe able to fix your arm and leg," she held out her hand.

"Deal?" Ed nodded and shook her hand. Sakura knew it was going to be hard to bring back Al's body. Ed didn't know was that the night Mizuru left she went back to the house. She searched through everything in the house. In a closet in a room that she figured was their mothers she found a box. It had all of their mother's keepsakes. A small locket at the bottom held the treasure she had been searching for. A note that said "Alphonse's first hair cut" and a small lock of blond hair. It was all she needed. It would take her years to gain the chakra she needed but it might be possible. In that small lock of hair was Al's DNA and she would try. She would try with all her might.

* * *

"Al what is that one?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the food at the stand outside of a train station.

"A bun," Al smiled with his voice.

"Does it taste good?" she was fascinated with this whole world. Ed was busy talking on the phone with Roy Mustang while Al and Sakura got snacks.

"We can get some if you want to try it," Al offered. Sakura nodded enthusiastically. The stand owner chuckled and handed them their order as Ed came rushing around the corner.

"WE have to get on this train!" Ed run passed them as he caught the end if the train and pulled himself up. Al had a slightly harder time but got on all the same. Sakura on the other hand took her time. She bowed in thanks to the stand owner and made her way to the train. It had moved past the platform so she now had to get on on the run. She shrugged as Ed and Al yelled at her to get on. She knelt down into a running position and built up chakra in her feet. Then she took off. She made it to the speeding train in three strides and was on the train in the forth. The Elrics stared at her once again.

"Where I come from we don't take the train because we move faster on foot," Sakura stated simply and walked into the train car. The Elrics were so shocked they almost didn't get in the train.

They found seats and began their journey to central.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window amazed at the speed they had reached. This speed would be terrible to keep up for long distances. Guy and Lee could probably do it but for anyone else it was insane.

"Ok maybe I lied about the faster thing!" Sakura laughed and looked up to see a little girl in the seat in front of them staring at Al. Al waved at her and laughed. Sakura waved too and knocked on Al's armor.

"He makes a good drum doesn't he?" she smiled as the girl nodded and laughed. Sakura then continued to play a soft tune on Al's body parts. The girl giggled and clapped along. Ed stared at Sakura like she was crazy and Al joined in by making the "cymbal" sound when needed.

"Al, we should start a band!" Sakura laughed and laughed for a while before a small sound caught her attention. She looked over to see a man with white hair staring at them.

"Wow they're there. He really is small and her hair is pink!" the man shouted rather rudely. Sakura grabbed the back of Ed's shirt as he lunged at the man.

"Who are you calling so puny you can't even see him under a microscope?!" Ed yelled. Sakura shook her head and caught the sounds of metal rustling. The rude white haired man and a pair of men with sunglasses had guns pointed at each other. Sakura saw the guy behind the white haired man bring his gun up to club the rude man in the head. Sakura jumped into action. She threw Ed behind her before rushing forward and catching the gun before it hit the white haired man in the head.

"It really isn't sporting to hit a guy from behind," Sakura growled. She built up a little chakra in her foot and kicked the man in the gut. He ended up smashing into the window and almost through. The gun he was holding landed on the floor and went off. The bullet zoomed through the air and hit the hand of the other man with sunglasses. Ed caught the gun he dropped and handed it to Sakura. With a jerk of her wrist the gun on the floor flew into her hand. Which meant she had to have had it on a string.

"That worked out much better then I planed," Sakura smiled. "So are you friend or foe?" she asked the white haired man pointing the guns at him.

"Mustang told me you guys were on the train," the man laughed slightly. "I thought you were hijackers at first."

"Well if you know Roy Mustang then we are friends," she handed the white haired man the guns. "Sakura Nekowa," she said offering her hand.

"Warrant officer Vato Falman," Falman said taking her hand.

"Alright now that that is out of the way, what is the situat..." Sakura paused and looked to the front of the train.

"Shots just went off up front," Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"My best guess would have to be there is a person of interest in the front cars. If that is the case the guards set up around them are either dead or wounded. Ed you're with me. We are going topside and getting to the front of this train. Al, you and Mr. Falman should head toward the front below. We will meet you on the other side," Sakura opened the door and climbed the ladder faster than Ed could think.

"Sakura!" he yelled after her and followed. Ed made it to the top and steadied himself only to see Sakura 3 cars ahead of him. He grumbled to himself and ran after her.

"Ed, the tree!" Sakura yelled back a little to late. Ed lost his footing and tumbled back. He waited for the impact from the ground only to find himself in the arms of a man.

"That was close. I am actually surprised you made it this far," he said in a happy tone.

"ED!" Sakura screamed as she made it to the edge. She collapsed to her kneels and thanked the gods.

"Ed huh, then that means you must be Edward Elric. Roy told me about you, Ed but not you," the man looked to Sakura.

"If you know Mr. Mustang then I will trust you. I am Sakura Nekowa," she offered her hand to Ed as they got back up on the train.

"Major Mae Hughes at your service," Hughes offered his name. Sakura nodded but growled to herself slightly.

"That was another group of gun shots. Some behind us and one in front. Gun shots mean death or wounds I need to get up there!" Sakura shot forward but paused.

"I am guessing you had a plan, use Ed as an extra pair of hands. I need to make sure the hostages in the next car are ok," Sakura moved forward but was stopped.

"The only hostages in the next car are the bodyguards of a general, the general and his family. They are being guarded very well," Hughes informed her.

"Thanks, but stealth is my specialty and I need to make sure everyone is alright. Especially if there are children," Sakura smiled and stepped off the side of the car. Both Hughes and Ed darted forward and watched in amazement as Sakura ran horizontally along the side of the car.

Sakura reached a window where she saw people and when she got a better look she noticed military man tied on the floor and what looked like a general and his family. He seems to be holding his ear and the men on the floor were bleeding as well. The door was open and Sakura got a good look at the people holding up the train. They all looked tough but Sakura wasn't scared in fact she wasn't worried about dealing with them at all. She was more worried about the soldier in uniform that looked like he was losing blood fast. She waited outside the window for a little longer until the guards weren't looking in the room. She knocked on the window scaring the family but getting the general's attention. He opened window slightly.

"Hi I'm Sakura Nekowa, I'm friends with Roy Mustang and Mae Hughes. I'm here to help but first is anyone hurt?" Sakura asked as she stayed stuck to the side of the train.

"The soldiers in here were shot, they need medical aid very soon," the man she figured was the general whispered back to her.

"Alright I'm going to get into the train in the room next to you. I have a few friends taking care of the hijackers around the train. We will keep you and your family safe sir," Sakura looked in the window and gave a smile and a thumbs up to the scared kids in the car. Sakura crawled to the window of the next room and narrowly missed a gunshot that came through the glass. A few others causing the glass window to fall apart followed it. Sakura slid over to the window and peaked inside. On the ground was Hughes who looked to be shot. She slid into the room and sighed.

"If you are here where is Ed?" Sakura asked the surprised man as she looked at his arm.

"Sakura I thought you were going to the general?" Hughes hissed as Sakura removed a piece of metal from his shoulder.

"They are in the room next to us. The hijackers kept the door open so I couldn't get right into the car without risking more injuries and children's lives. I was going to attack them from this side. Ok Hughes I am going to preform a technique to heal your arm please sit still," Sakura explained her plan and held her glowing green hand on Hughes's arm. The wound closed and a loud voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Can you hear me? Good! Hijackers free the hostages and surrender," Ed's voice echoed in the car.

"What the hell is he doing now!?" Sakura slid against the door of the room.

"You can't be serious! We will not surrender!" the leaders voice called back.

"You asked for it! Hostages take cover!" Ed called.

"Is take a water pipe?" the hijackers asked confused.

"Shit! There are kids in that room!" Sakura jumped out of her hiding place and maneuvered around hijackers to place herself in front if the open door. The hijackers were about to attack her when a wall of water came barreling towards them. Sakura did a few fast hand signs and yelled, "Water barrier jutsu!"

The water stopped in front of her and flowed around washing away the hijackers. All but one. Sakura slumped on the floor for a second to catch her breath. That last jutsu took more chakra then she anticipated.

"You little bitch!" Sakura looked up at a man that loomed over her.

"You look a little wet sir. Maybe you should take a step off the train to dry off!" Sakura spat in his face as he took her by the neck.

"You are in my way," he growled in her face. Sakura smiled at him.

"And you are in mine!" She brought her hand up to his and twisted at just the right speed and angle to snap his wrist. The man howled in pain but dropped Sakura.

"Ed can you deal with this guy?" she called as she turned to the soldiers that were wounded on the ground.

"Not a problem!" Ed answered as he jumped in from the top of the train and confronted the man. Sakura nodded and removed the ropes from both soldiers and began to heal their wounds.

"I can only manage first aid healing. I am running low on energy, I'm sorry," she informed the men as she stopped any infection and coaxed the cells to clot and stop any bleeding.

"Is everyone else alright?" Sakura asked as they all nodded. She noticed bleeding from the general's ear and stepped forward.

"Might I see you ear sir?" she asked politely. He sighed and showed her. If she had more energy she would have totally regenerated his ear but she only had enough energy to heal his blown eardrum.

"You will have a scar and a story to tell sir. I fixed your eardrum so you will not go deaf. I am happy you two weren't hurt," Sakura smiled at the kids and walked out to the hall to find the boss of the hijackers out cold on the floor.

"Good job guys!" she praised and pitched forward. She figured she would meet floor but instead she met the arms of one Major Hughes.

"Swooping in and catching the ladies. Man I am still good. You alright?"

"Yes, but redirecting that water this numbskull tried to drowned children in was a lot harder then it looked. I managed to heal the soldiers but they still need medical attention," Sakura's eyes began to droop. Hughes shifted her in his arms.

"The family is safe now, so I'm going to rest... just... need...some... trees," Sakura mumbled as she passed out in Hughes's arms.

"Why does she need trees?" he looked to the Elrics confused.

"We think she came from a village that was surrounded by trees. She doesn't talk about her past much but when she is near trees she sleeps better," Al said as he moved to take her from Hughes. Hughes turned and walked away with Sakura still in his arms. She was a very special child and he wanted to ensure her safety himself.

"I can take her from you sir," Al offered verbally this time. Hughes shook his head and continued to a room at the end of the car where his personal things were. He set her down on the seat and sat next to her. He pushed the hair out of her face as she dosed.

"She seems to be very talented for her age," a voice piped up from the door.

"General," Hughes stood at attention. The general brushed off the formal salute and knelt next to the girl.

"She set herself between my children and a wall of water without batting an eye. She even helped the men wounded for protecting me. How she healed them is beyond me. She just knew what to do and fixed it," the general stood and looked straight at the major.

"I want you to watch over her. She and her friends have saved many lives today. I heard they were planning to take the state alchemist test. Let them, they proved themselves worthy and if they want to join the military so bad we could really use this kind of talent," the general walked out and returned to his family.

"Use is the right word," Hughes mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sakura felt the flare of a katon jutsu. It woke her from a dead sleep. She was out of whoever's arms she was in and in front of the Elrics before anyone could react. She watched as the boss hijacker from the train burned for a few seconds and collapsed to the ground.

"I help back. I am lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang. I am also the Flame Alchemist," Mustang boasted. Sakura sagged and sat on the floor of the platform noticing the threat was gone. Hughes laughed as he knelt in front of her.

"You really know how to over work yourself don't you," he continued to chuckle as she scooped her off the floor.

"I don't need to be carried Major. I just needed to rest for a little while," Sakura mumbled trying to act tough. The truth was she didn't even think she could stand.

"Stop acting so tough you're still a kid. That little reaction you had from Roy's flames was something else. I have never seen a person act so fast from a deep sleep, but we are in central now. Rest up you did good," Hughes smiled.

"You did save Ed. I suppose that earns my trust. What is wrong with this place? Where are the trees?" Sakura mumbled to herself as her eyes continued to droop. Hughes chuckled as he walked toward Mustang with Sakura in his arms.

"Is she alright?" mustang asked worried.

"No just exhausted," Hughes answered rather amused.

"Jeez every time I turn she is napping like a little kid," Mustang teased.

"No," Sakura whispered surprising everyone that thought she was sleeping. "You just miss out on all the fun."

Mustang laughed and messed up her hair. Sakura sighed but closed her eyes and rested against Hughes's chest. She faintly heard Ed walk up and accuse Mustang of something but she didn't care as the exhaustion took over.

"Training is going to suck," she thought to herself as she drifted out of consciousness again.

A**N: Super important note! I want people to know that I am not playing on a weak Sakura Character! She was forced into the body of her 10-year-old self, but she still has the knowledge and ability to use the same about of chakra that was in her 18 year old body. **

**Her chakra levels are that of a maybe 12 year old so pulling off all of those jutsus one after another would wipe her chakra supply. She has yet to figure out her limit so for now she may seem weak. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope to see people continue to read it!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	5. Trees

Connected by the Truth

Chapter 5

Trees

**AN: This is so great! The amount of people that read my story in a day! AAAHHHHH! So awesome! This chapter was hard to write and get down the way I wanted and even now it isn't exactly what I want. If I kept on fixing and messing with it you may have never gotten another chapter so I stopped. **

**Well I hope you like it and never forget to REVIEW! I love getting those emails and it pushes me to update a little faster!**

**As always I don't own any of the characters all of that goes toHiromu Arakawa-Sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

_"Training is going to suck," she thought to herself as she drifted out of consciousness again._

Chakra exhaustion is one of the worst things in the world. Sakura knew that and yet here she was again, waking up after expending too much chakra. Problem was, where exactly was she?

Sakura had yet to open her eyes because consciousness was just out of her reach but she could feel a couch under her. There was also a soft blanket covering her up and just to the left she felt 3 chakra signatures. She could also make out a few words so she figured why not listen in.

"Why didn't we leave her with Tucker and the Elrics? That's what they wanted. Ed almost hit me in the face for taking her from them!" Hughes's voice questioned.

"There are a few questions I wanted to ask her without prying ears to get in the way," Sakura recognized as Roy Mustang's voice.

"What do you want to ask her?" a woman's voice piped in.

"About her unique form of alchemy. She doesn't seem to need a material exchange. It is rather amazing and I would like to have her on my side if possible," Mustang explained.

"Well from her condition it is obvious her price is from herself," Hughes offered.

"She seems very peaceful when she is asleep," Mustang mentioned as she felt a hand sweep across her face. The act brought her back to her senses and helped her fight sleep.

Sakura's eyes tried to flutter open as she stirred out of unconsciousness.

"Look now you went and woke her up," Hughes chuckled behind Mustang. He just shrugged and sat back in the chair next to the couch as Sakura sat up slowly. She rubbed her face trying to focus.

"This is almost as bad as when I stupidly challenged Tsunade-sama to a drinking contest," Sakura mumbled to herself. She vaguely remembered the conversation that just took place.

"Well I'm glad you decided to wake up. I was beginning to think you didn't like me," Mustang smirked.

"You were the one to be rude first," Sakura pointed out. Mustang shook his head and laughed.

"Fine, let me start over then," he offered his hand.

"I am lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang." Sakura accepted the hand and nodded.

"Mr. Hughes earned my trust and if he trusts you then I will as well. I will first give my former title. Sakura Haruno medical jounin and apprentice to the slug princess and one of the three legendary Sannin Tsunade," Sakura watch carefully for any signs that they might know what she was saying. Sakura shrugged when all she saw was blank faces.

"It was worth a shot. My name here is Sakura Nekowa," Sakura bowed her head.

"Why do you say former title?" Hughes asked as he plopped down next to Sakura. She moved her legs out of the way just in time and glared slightly at the goof ball.

"In this...," Sakura paused trying to think of the appropriate way to say it. "Country I don't exist."

"Why wouldn't you exist? Are you from a northern or eastern country?" Mustang asked more interested in this strange girl.

"Well I come from a place unlike you..." Sakura was interrupted as a blinding light flashed in front of her and she was once again standing before the gate.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Sakura yelled.

"Exchange!" a one of the voices from before started.

"What?" Sakura spun around confused.

"To reveal your."

"Real life."

"We need an exchange!" a few said in unison.

"I told Ed and Al, you didn't appear then?"

"They need to know."

"The other does not."

"We need exchange."

"Well what could I give you?" Sakura questioned

"It would help me fix things if I had help here too," she added.

"Your connection to the other world."

"What do you mean?" Sakura hated talking with these things.

"The demon."

"The cat."

"Companion for companion."

"Equal exchange."

"No I can't! He is all I have left!" Sakura panicked. She couldn't lose her summons they were the only family she had left.

"Then the other cannot."

"Cannot know."

"Not the real you!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Sakura yelled completely angry.

"Make up story."

"As long as the balance is kept."

"Keep balance!"

"We know when truth is spilled."

"Always know this is cost."

"If anyone finds out what you are."

"What you are!"

"We take the cat!"

"I get it ok! I will make a cover story, but if Ed or Al say something?" Sakura asked. There was a moment of silence.

"We will take a companion of theirs."

"That is balance."

"Yes balance!"

"Fine I will warn them then," Sakura grumbled as she was forced back into her body rather harshly. She seemed to be in someone's arms again. And they were moving fast.

"w. What's going on?" Sakura mumbled. She felt them stop and a few other faces surround her.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" Hughes yelled as Sakura looked up to see he was the one holding her. She felt a hand touch her forehead. The hand belonged to the woman that she hadn't met yet.

"Well she seems to be cooling down," she sighed. Sakura looked at her confused but then felt her cloths clinging to her covered in sweat. Her mind was still foggy.

"This must be the effect of being pulled to the gate so forcefully," she thought to herself.

"You were talking to us one second and the next you were seizing in the floor and had an instant fever," Mustang offered he the information she was looking for.

"I apologize for scaring you," Sakura said as she motioned for Hughes to set her down. He did so but not very happy to. The room swayed for a second when her feet touch the ground but she stayed upright without assistance.

"Your alchemy has one heck of a cost kid. Why do you still use it?" Hughes asked. Sakura thought for a moment. She knew the cost of her information so now she needed a cover story. She smiled to herself as a story twirled and formed in her head.

"It reminds me of my father. We lived in a house high in the mountains. We lived off the land and never went to towns. My mom died when I was young so it was just my father and I. He loved art but he was blind so it was difficult for him to create art. My mother used to study alchemy so I looked at her books in hopes of finding a way for him to be able to do alchemy without drawing circles. That is why my alchemy is so different. I mastered it right before he died. I was in the middle of teaching him when he died," Sakura explained. Mustang nodded convinced about her alchemy being different but not so much her story. She was hiding something but her uniqueness shadowed that.

"Hughes here said you healed him without circles or your signs," Mustang stated. Sakura smiled and pulled a kunai from thin air and stabbed Hughes in the arm. It was shallow but didn't mean it hurt any less. The woman jumped into action and had a gun at Sakura's head.

"Drop the knife," she ordered calmly.

"I do hate guns," Sakura sighed and pulled the kunai out of Hughes's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled holding his arm.

"I like to show my skills. It is easier then explaining them," Sakura pulled Hughes's shirt up so everyone could see his arm. It was bleeding fairly well. Sakura brought her hand up to it and summoned up a very small amount of chakra. Her hand began to glow green and the blood around Hughes's wound seeped back into his arm. The wound itself began closing and in a few seconds it was like nothing was there. Not even a scar was visible.

"Amazing," Mustang mused as he looked at Hughes's arm. Sakura nodded and sagged slightly against the wall.

"This maybe an odd question but are there any trees around here?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"There is one in the training area in back," Hughes offered. Sakura smiled and started walking towards a door not really caring where it led. She felt an arm circle around her waist as she was scooped up under the arm of the goof ball Hughes again. She crossed her arm and pouted slightly.

"I had been meaning to ask you about your need for trees," Hughes said as he rounded the corner. The look on the faces of those they pasted was rather priceless. Sakura kept quiet until they were outside and next to the one tree in the courtyard. Hughes put her down as she walked toward it. A smile graced Sakura's face as she touched the tree and it responded to her.

Hughes, Mustang and the woman watched in awe as the tree swayed and creaked. The wind surrounded Sakura causing her hair to rise off her shoulders. The grass clung to her feet. The world seemed to move and surround Sakura as much as it could. Then the oddest thing happened. Ears popped out of the top of Sakura's head and a tail at the base of her spine.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hughes yelled as the woman next to him pulled her gun and Mustang stared at the girl. A small pearl of laughter made them all pause as she turned. Sakura faced them with a brilliant smile. Her pink hair was still rising off her shoulders and her small cat like ear that now sat on her head twitched. Mustang ignored everything because what had him completely captivated were her eyes. They were slits like a cat's and they seemed to be glowing. The power and grace they held were so beyond her years.

"This country is missing so much. The earth calls to all of you but no one listens. Well no one but you," Sakura spoke breaking the tension as she pointed to Mustang.

"The trees talk about you," Sakura closed her eyes and sat against the tree as the world volleyed for her attention. Her ears twitched as she felt Mustang sit next to her.

"And what do they tell you?" Mustang asked as he sat against the tree as well.

"You are haunted by war. Yet you strive to better the world by leading it," Sakura laid her head in his lap startling him and the rest of the group.

"The trees trust you. Even though you have the power to destroy them in seconds. They still trust you. Do you know how hard it is for the trees to trust you?" Sakura looked up at him. Mustang shook his head.

"Very hard. To actually achieve it without speaking with them is amazing, and the fact that you can control the element of their destruction makes you extra special. You remind me of a very close friend. I don't know what your country's rules are or whom I am supposed to follow but know this," Sakura stood and knelt in front of him with her fist over her heart.

"You have earned my trust and along with that my loyalty. I will follow you as my Hokage," she looked up at him and smirked.

"There is already a leader you should be following. Why would you follow me instead?" Mustang pondered out loud.

"Because the world is always searching for those that can connect with it. From what I can see very few can. Out of the few you are the world's favorite. It may not make sense to you but it is all I need," Sakura finished and offered her small hand.

"Who are you?" Mustang asked as he stood.

"Just a young alchemist trying to find her place in this world," Sakura smiled at him.

"How old are you?" Hughes asked from behind her.

"Well that one is hard to say. How old do you think I am?" Sakura laughed.

"12," the woman nodded but Sakura shook her head.

"10." Sakura shook her head again.

"18," Mustang smirked. The others stared at him like he was crazy. Sakura spun on her heels and looked him right in the eye.

"Perhaps," as she nodded.

"That's not possible!" the woman yelled.

"It is my exchange," Sakura shrugged. Out of now where Sakura's ears and tail disappeared and her eye changed back.

"Why did they disappear?" Mustang asked as he patted her head searching for the ears.

"My connection with this world it temporary. The ears and tail are like magnets and bring in the energies I need," Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky. A falcon squealed catching everyone's attention. The creature flew past the others and landed right on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hello Sliver wing, what do you have for me?" Sakura asked as it dropped a piece of paper in her hand. It was from Pinako. Sakura smiled and pocketed the note.

"Is there anything else you want to show? You talk to trees, heal people, have a falcon, can walk on the side of trains and have cat ears and a tail, what the hell?" Hughes yelled again. This kid was just too much.

"I always have surprises," Sakura laughed and sent the falcon away. The groups went back inside and Sakura asked to go back to the Elrics. Hughes grabbed a car and the pair left.

"You didn't even need to ask her," the woman smirked.

"She is very interesting and she willingly came to our side. She will be a lot of help in the future. I can feel it," Mustang walked back into the building hopeful for the future.

**AN: OH MY! I put a lot in this chapter! **

**Sakura is "talking" to the trees with her sage mode. I think that all absorbed chakra has a place it was fist and Sakura can work with that. **

**The falcon I wanted to put in here and just plopped her in. I intend to call Sakura the Beast Alchemist and her falcons and Mizuru have a little to do with that. **

**Sakura is going to meet King Bradley next chapter and that is going to make her follow Mustang all the more. You get too see why in the next chapter!**

**Until next time! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**TTFN! TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


End file.
